Vampirella/Witchblade: Union of the Damned
Vampirella/Witchblade: Union of the Damned is a one-shot crossover between Vampirella and Witchblade comics series. Synopsis Pack your bags, the girls are going south! The son of Satan in a bid to assume control of Hell has sent an emissary to earth with a wedding invitation for Vampirella. Detective Sara Pezinni thinks she knows evil, but when a little girl carrying a severed head starts a bloody rampage in a New York hospital her definition is about to be redefined. Drawn together by fate and circumstance Vampirella and Witchblade stand on the front lines of a battle for dominion over hell with Drakulon hanging in the balance. Characters * Sara Pezzini * Vampirella * Damien * Doctor Wrightson * Balaala * Wedding Planner * Lucifer * Vampirella's Sister Plot Summary A young girl walks down the street during the rain. An old woman approaches the girl and as if she's lost. The girl tells the woman to go away. Old woman then insists that the girl should seek shelter and bets that her doll would agree with her. As the old lady moves the cloth to see the girl's doll, she's shocked to see it actually be a decapitated man's head. Soon after, the girl is taken to a hospital, where doctors and Sara Pezzini overseer her. After three doctors try to take the head by force, the girl puts them all in a critical condition. They then send Doctor Wrightson to convince her to give up the head. The little girl refuses to tell the doctor her name and explains that the head is actually an invitation. She then tells that someone is here and now they can get started. Outside the room, Sara and other doctors lose all connection to the room. Doctors Wrightson head then proceeds to explode and the girl writes an invitation to a wedding on a wall with his blood. Sara rushes into the room realizing, that the girl isn't human. Out of no where, Vampirella comes into the room, recognising the girl as Balaala and asks her what is she doing here on Earth. Balaala explains that Vampirella's presence is required elsewhere and uses the head to open up a vortex of fire and blood, sending Sara and the vampire to Hell, while also destroying the hospital. In Hell, the Wedding Planner approaches both of the women, noting that Vapirella's clothes aren't fit for a wedding. Although Vampirella demands answers, the Wedding Planner instead suggest to take a loot at a possible wedding dresses made out of flesh. Sara is fed up with what is happening and grabs the Wedding Planner. Her persuasions prove successful as the planner reveal that the son of Lucifer, Damien betrothed Vampirella. Vampirella then notices that they're at Drakulon, her home, which now lays in ruins. As she ponders what happened here, Damien himself emerges. He claims, that because Vampirella has been absent in Hell, Damien voided the pact between her dead mother and his father. Hearing that Vampirella is a vampire from Hell, Sara blames her for all of these events on her. She also points out how absurd her clothes are to which Vampirella notes that her Witchblade armor is no better. The girls then punch Damien, having used their little argument as a distraction. Damien isn't impressed by this action and tells the women, that in order to formally annex Drakulon and add it to his territories, he needs to marry the eldest daughter of Lilith. He then adds that heir marriage wouldn't last long as he plans to kill her during the reception. Vampirella tells him, that there will be no wedding and he should leave this place, otherwise she and Sara will send him home to daddy in pieces. Damien rejects her offer and instead decides to marry Vampirella's sister and kill the two women. Sara and Vampirella are then surrounded by thousands of demons. As the women ready themselves for the fight, part of Sara's Witchblade bonds with Vampirella. The two then proceed to slaughter the demon army. During the fight, Sara goes into a bloody frenzy and must fight to not lose control over body to the Witchblade. With the demon army destroyed, Damien himself then faces them. Although he lands few successful hits, Sara and Vampirella combine their Witchblade's into a singular spear-sword and proceed to decapitate Damien. With Damien dead, Lucifer emerges and thanks Vampirella for killing his son. He then sends the two women back to Earth. Back on Earth, Sara and Vampirella go to a bar and discuss the concept of marriage, concluding that they're better off being single. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers